The Secrets We Keep
by Elle-chan101
Summary: What if Marinette never let Chat in the day she found out she was going blind? What would have happened then? This story tells just that. Oh also, this story follows along A Sight To Behold (for those of you who don't know) story route. In Chapter 1 (again for those who don't know) of that story, she finds out what's making her go blind. This story goes on from Chapter 2's point.
1. Chapter 1

Nightly Visit Disturbed

Chapter 1

The headset on her head blocked anything from outside her current thoughts. The thoughts mostly wavering towards what to do now. This Angle Clos...whatever thing snuck up on her entire family. Breaking any chances of her life as a fashion designer right from under her feet. Her parents weren't happy but asked what she wanted to do. It wasn't like she knew either. In reality, this going blind was a risk to two things. One, this meant Tikki would be working double time when was she Ladybug. Not only helping her see BUT to fight Akumatized victims and the other for her daily life. She wasn't really sure what was worse. Having to go between sight and no sight or knowing that the ones around her would eventually find out and pity her. She didn't want it though. It was why all her windows were locked. It was why the headset was one. It was why she wasn't on patrol with Chat as she should have been. It was to just clear her head. To wrap it around what was going to happen at some point. It also was her thinking on the options she had. Dropping out was one.

If she dropped out, she would worry her friends. Mostly Nino and Alya but the two combined were a worry convention in their own right. Looking up, she saw a black cat looking in but looked down. No way, she wasn't letting him in. No way would she let that stray cat in. He already had her heart but now she had to just dream about what could have been and let him move on to another. Even Adrien was now out of her league since no one man in their right mind would go for the blind. Not unless they could handle it and right now, she knew he didn't need that. He was already on a short leash with his dad, aka Hawkmoth. Even with the free weekends he was loving. The blond still had to worry about his dad. It was also just the idea of him going for her now or even her earning his attention. Just too stupid to try, too stupid to even go for a superhero at this rate. Looking up again, she saw that he was gone. It hurt her to do that to him but he had to move on and leave her be. For both her sake and his, and the worst part was that he was aware of her sudden distance. If it meant saving him the heartache though, saving him the fact that she'd never see his stupid smirk, that child like smile...she sighed and put her head down.

This wasn't what her life was meant to end up being. This wasn't the life she wanted to have. Her dream was to make clothes. To work alongside the best of the best and show the world her talent as an artist and designer. To make her parents proud of what she had become but it wouldn't happen now. This...stupid blindness issue would only end it. Steps made her look up and then stand and go to another window. She watched Chat jump onto a roof and run along it. Patrolling once again and probably hoping to see Ladybug. Seeing as his princess ditched him and never let him in. She looked to Tikki who got the hint and transformed her. Going to leave, she changed her mind and released the transformation. It confused Tikki but then her kwami saw how she just sat on the chair to the computer and put the headset on. She even watched as Mari just layed her head down and kept her damaged eyes covered. If only she could actually heal the damage to her body was causing. Even she had limits though and those limits were easily reached when Marinette was always doing what she can to help others and prolonging the transformation at times.

It wasn't risky but it did pose threats and now the time would be shorter. Tikki would have to keep her sight and help heal her. Sadly, she would have to pick one. Sight would have to do but she could at least spare her some free injury so long as Marinette dodged serious attacks. Not that she had bad luck like Chat but even luck had limitations.

Flying to Mari's side, she saw her turn the computer off and then the lights off. Muttering that she was going to turn in and just pretend that nothing bad happened. Seeing as she would have to face school possibly tomorrow, the kwami stayed silent. Tikki knew about chloe, how that horrid child would make fun of anyone to where they would feel lower than dirt. If word got to her that Marinette was going blind, the torment would never end. Marinette would be at risk of becoming Hawkmoth's victim. Chat would lose his partner and Alya would lose a friend. It was so risky to keep this hidden. Why she didn't just let chat in and tell him was beyond her. Even as she watched Marinette curl into a ball with her eyes shut under the covers. She wished she let the stray cat in. He could help her through this and adjust. Heck, maybe even convince her to do whatever treatment options they had available. The most she could do though for her was at least comfort her.

"Tikki," Marinette said scattering away the kwami's deep thoughts. "...I don't want to go to school now. I think...I think I'll stop going. I am sure mom and dad would understand. I know treatment is available but I think just learning to read braille and other things would be easier on them."

"But...what about Chat...Hawkmoth is still out there. What about Adrien and your friends?" Tikki asked.

"I can't tell them. I can't put this on them until I am confident that they are...stable and able to handle it," She said. "But I will tell them when I am sure they are okay Tikki?"

The words settled her doubts a bit but only enough to have her relax next to Marinette for the night. Even as her friend fell asleep though, she looked from behind Mari's arm to see the black cat looking in again. He couldn't see her from how he was just watching Marinette sleep. He even eventually left too again. If only she could let Plagg know somehow but it would go against what her holder wanted. Against her better judgement, she went to sleep and decided to just support whatever decision was made.

* * *

 **This is the start of what would have happened if Marinette never let chat in, never told him or the others what was going. Its set before they graduated which means she may not finish school. She might finish school. Depends on what she wants and what she deems to be needed.**


	2. Chapter 2

Normal School Day

Chapter 2

Adrien woke to Plagg snoring. Making roll over and shove the only pillow he had between him and the cheese eating cat. Last night was terrible and normally, Marinette let him in and would exchange sass and words. Would listen to him vent his frustrations and he really needed to talk with her last night. Mostly about Ladybug and how the sudden acceptance of advances just made him question what exactly was going on in her head. It was really hard to distinguish what changed between both girls in his life. With Ladybug, she got distant but accepted the flirts, jokes...anything really romantic but never fully saying that she had fallen for him. Plus, during fights now and it was rare but becoming frequent with how often they attack his dad, she would watch. Not attack but watch and normally she'd already be in the battle at times. Instead and of late, he'd find her standing around. She even walked away when her timer would be beeping its normal "times up" alarm. It bugged him as well that the only answer to these sudden changes from was that it'd be life changing for her and her life.

With Marinette, he couldn't get a word out of her about it. It was the other reason he went to see her. As Chat, he got so much out of her and it wasn't even her normal stuttering self. She had that...sass, the wit and comfortably. Yet of late, like Ladybug, she got distant. He caught her once staring off when Alya was remarking about the latest Ladyblog picture of his lady's latest change in wardrobe and how many people liked it. Plus planned a convention that only he attended without his lady really present. It made him leave early to try and find her but he never did. It wasn't really fair to be kept in the dark. Not know when he knew Nooroo was here somewhere at last and just...probably hovering secretly to keep out of sight like Plagg always did or he wished the cat would do.

A knock made him get out of bed and head to the bedroom door. Opening it as she said he had school and then hand a tablet. She said he had a busy weekend but when he looked, nothing was booked. No surprise though, him and Ladybug kept Hawkmoth on his toes. He never knew when the two would attack. He didn't have time to worry about what Adrien would do. Going to his desk and dropping the tablet onto it. He grabbed his school bag and put some cheese inside like normal. He could ask Plagg about Ladybug but when he did the last time, he didn't reply. The most the cat did was state he didn't know who it was. Then threw in that he wouldn't have told Adrien anyways if he did knew. Out of respect probably to the kwami his lady had. This meant that he knew the kwami enough to be friends. Why did he have to be kept in the dark? Something was...wrong. It was unclear why but something in him said it had to deal with his lady and it felt horrible. He couldn't help her if she didn't tell him what was wrong yet she didn't. Mari was the same way now. Both had something that just felt like it would end something very precious to them but neither said what it was.

Yeah because of how sheltered he was, he couldn't really state what he had was precious. Well...he could and it was the pictures of his mother on his phone. The ones he never deleted since they were before she vanished. So he understood why one would keep such a thing so secret. Yet he could share his with friends and know they would do nothing. Marinette was his friend. Ladybug was his partner. Both could trust him so why didn't they? He sighed as Plagg flew into his bag as he left his room and headed down the stairs. The gorilla outside waiting for him in the car as he headed to the front door. Outside, he asked the Gorilla to drop him off a block away from the school. It was risky but he was going to visit Marinette at school during the day. Maybe he could have some luck now that she had rested up. Thankfully, he agreed and when Adrien got into the car and shut the car door, drove down the street. The blond hoped his luck would hold out. Plagg didn't exactly bring good luck though. Only the bad alongside several other issues that involved cats but he could usually keep those issues under a tight leash. One thing he did like was the night vision and man, seeing in the dark was fun. He remembered fighting that weathergirl and seeing Ladybug try to navigate the darkness. Best moment was holding her hand and leading her to the light so to speak. The car stopping made his thoughts scatter and see he was being dropped as requested.

Quickly getting out, he shut the door and watched the gorilla drive off. Running into the nearest alleyway and transforming into Chat Noir again. With his staff in hand, he reached the roof and saw the school. Chloe and Sabrina were out and talking. Kim and a few others were going in. Nino and Alya were out but no Marinette. He landed on the roof and continued to watch and finally spotted her. She was walking slowly, taking her time and looking around her as if taking the sights in. Distant like Ladybug but aware of where she was at and who was around. Running and then landing on the next roof, he jumped to the school roof and peaked in as Marinette walked through. Stopping when she caught him and sighing. Turning, she told someone she'd be back and followed where she was walking. Alya and Nino were now gone. No doubt inside for class but Sabrina and Chloe were taking their time as his princess headed to the side of the school. A quick leap had him land right next to her on his feet.

"You didn't open your tower last night princess. It really hurt me," He said, leaning towards her. "Then again, you looked like you were in pain yourself."

"Chat, you should be patrolling with Ladybug. Why are you here?" She asked him, crossing her arms. "If this is about flirtatious ways, then save yourself for another."

"Whoa, cold shoulder today too. Kinda reminds me of what My Lady is doing. What's going on though with you. You are usually so welcoming to this cat," Adrien asked her.

"It's nothing. Just something that I need to take care off. You need to focus on being a hero. I have to focus on school and...a few other things," She sighed. "Besides, I have graduation soon. I can't have a hero keeping me from that."

He remained quiet but did look at her intently. It was clear she had a secret. A deadly one from how she would look away with such pain in her eyes. There had to be a way to find out but it would mean diving into personal files and he was sure the kind he needed wasn't in this school. Her steps walking away showed the usual proud stride she once had was gone. Slowed to a pace where anyone could catch up to her and simply stop her. Heck, the cat could jump over and grab at the corner with how slow it was. Adrien didn't stop her though. Just watched her until she was out of sight. Nothing aside from some pain filled eyes and that didn't help him as he had hoped it did. Later, he would ask Ladybug about this. Those two were friends and knew one another. He let Plagg revert him and hide in his bag before heading around to see no one was there. Running in was the same thing so it was class or close to it.

The blond went upstairs to his class and sat down just as the teacher walked in. Nino fist pumping him for making it on time. A glance back had him catch Marinette staring out the window. Alya looking at her from time to time but they focused on the teacher. Chloe caught on and shouted to the world that "Marinotte" wasn't exactly listening. Yet when the teacher looked, she looked to her desk and then kept the lesson going. It caught them all off guard and made them look between the desk, the teacher and their classmate. She was still staring off at the moment. Lost in thought or daydreaming. Something had her attention and when she stood, he got her attention. Adrien asked what was bothering her but she coldly took her hand back and moved on. Grabbing something with a thank you from the teacher and leaving. He saw test on the paper and sighed. This was a clue but it made no sense. Why was she taking a test? Why was she so cold suddenly? What was it that had her...he held his head at the pain the thoughts were causing.

Due to having no information and no way of obtaining any without prying, he was stuck. In a loop where he wouldn't know anything. Never be told anything and despite being ladybug's equal, kept in the dark about her life as well. Normally, he could shrug this off. Especially when he was just starting to get to know the girls. Now, he knew them or at least some of them. Both had a secret and if Mari's caused her pain then Ladybug was in pain. Something he wasn't okay with as Adrien and as Chat Noir. Staying school wouldn't help him though! He had to get out and find Ladybug and see what was wrong! Maybe tonight...she patrol! He could join her and maybe get some information at last or at least get her to show some...reaction of sorts to his questions!

The teacher asking him to pay attention made him sigh and do so. The only way out was to get school done and over with. Once class was over, he searched for Mari with Nino and Alya helping him. Neither found her but they were told she taking some tests home to do for the rest of the day in prep for early graduation. They weren't told why though. Just told she asked for this and they complied. It left him more questions than answers.

"What's going on Marinette," Adrien muttered to himself.

* * *

 **okay, onto the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Do It For Me

Chapter 3

Standing on the roof of her balcony, Marinette took in the sights of her fair city. Sighing as she had Tikki transform her into Ladybug. With a swing off her roof, she was on the next building and walking along it. The lights of Paris lighting the way as she jumped onto another shingled roof and then onto the chimney of it. Looking out at her city again and taking the splendor of its lights, shadows and architecture from her vantage point. How every inch of every building, even in the dark, looked. Even the people walking below and enjoying the night bars and diners had her attention. The way they walked, dressed or looked at the surroundings. It made her smile as she took it all in. The singlist detail suddenly becoming important to her mind. Memorizing detail, scanning each expression, listening to the tone or sound of everything while taking in what was exactly happening. The smile faded from her face though. It came back but wasn't...happy. She realized, while taking all this in, that outside of being a hero. She wouldn't see Paris at night or day anymore. The lights, the way people looked when speaking...how their expression showed so much in both the eyes and body language and posture. Even simple gestures were suddenly being burned into her mind as if it were a computer storing important data it never deemed important enough before. Even Chat's face, the gestures and that...stupid lopsided grin of his. She had it burned into her mind already but now even more so.

At the thought of Chat, she sighed. She hasn't told her partner. The one she fought crime with, the one who was helping her save the world, she left him in the dark. Even when he had come to see her, she locked him out and kept him at a distance. She couldn't drop this on him though. Despite all the time she had, despite the 4 years of battles and then learning that the kwami Hawkmoth has was forced to do evil and now with them entering adulthood. It just..could she justifying dropping this on him? By all rights, despite knowing how he felt towards her, both were strangers behind the mask. Even if they fought, talked somewhat and both matured, they were just still strangers. Hiding behind a mask, pretending to be something they weren't. Her smile had long faded but now it was a frown. Returning her sights to Paris and just thinking on what she should do. The paths she had were...filled with doubts, uncertainty and neither had a clear end to them. Steps made her thoughts scatter and then mentally sigh. Since no akumas had been attacking, it was probably Chat Noir. Seeing as aside from him, Hawkmoth could get her but he would attack her while she had her guard down.

"I usually see you so alive at night My Lady" The black cat said jumping up to join her on the chimney. "You seem deeply worried and I won't leave until you tell me what's bothering you."

She looked towards him and saw he meant this to be a serious conversation. The crossed arms, the stern yet gentle tone with an equal gentle stare full of worry in her direction. It had smile at him and wish for once she had opened that window. It was too late now though. Touching his cheek would be too stupid and even revealing her condition would be stupider. When the stare became too much, Marinette looked to a couple, watching them as he spoke up again. Repeating what he said with a more worried tone but she ignored it. Despite knowing that this was hurting him, dropping what was going one would only add to it. Fighting the urge to comfort him with a hug, she took a single step away as he leaned closer to her.

"Its nothing Chat," She told him. "I just have a lot on my mind and I just can't justify dropping it on you when I don't even know what your life outside this mask is like. It wouldn't be fair nor right for me to assume you are free to just...worry about me."

"And it won't help me by not saying a word My Lady," The black cat told her. "You are always on my mind. Even if it...looks like I am joking, I mean every word I say." He grabbed her hand gently. "I tried to tell you on Valentine's day, that I do love you. I would do...anything to make your life outside this one easier. Even if it means protecting you from danger. I'd do it." He kept a firm hold on her hand. "I can never get my mind off you. I look forward to each and every battle we fight in. No matter what you look like outside the mask or with it. I love you and only you."

She went to speak but instead stopped and shut her mouth. What did she do now? This was a confession. He basically stated to her that he loved her for her. Regardless of who was behind the mask but he didn't know who it was! She didn't even know him! Yet...he confessed. It wasn't like the other times either. The previous ones always had this wild...playful tone. Sounding like a joke whenever he proclaimed his love for her. This time, it was real. This was no joke. His feelings stayed and instead of fading, matured. It almost broke her heart to know that he loved her superhero form that much. Marinette was his friend. The one he came to for advice. Ladybug was the one he wanted the most. Leaving her back to square one and the only two options she had left. Tell him about everything, let the dark secrets unfold and let him know about who his lady really was. OR...not say a word, state that she couldn't risk it with Hawkmoth at large still. The idea though of accepting his feelings when too much was going on. It just….she couldn't do this.

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you. Not right now," Ladybug said. "With Hawkmoth at large. We have to make sure the other doesn't know who the other is. Once he is taken down…maybe we can but I am going to say this once." She pulled her hand out of his gently and held his. "You'll be so disappointed in me. You probably won't even want to face me after. So when that happens. When you finally learn who I really am behind this mask. I ask that...you just keep your...opinions to yourself if they are bad, turn and walk away. I can take rejection, trust me Chat." She let go and jumped down from the chimney. "...it's easy to take it when I never got to...see where it would go."

The black cat jumped in front of her and stopped her from going further, "what is going on? You have been...so distant. You act as if I'll reject the person behind your facade but I won't. I haven't made any attempts to find out who you are but I might just to see if you are okay. " He took her hand into his hand. "You are in pain, I know it. You can't hide it from me so just tell me."

"I can't!" She shouted, pulling her hand away. "If I tell you...if I drop it all on you then I am no better than the man known as Gabriel Agreste. I can't dump it on you. I have no right to do that. I don't know what your life is like behind that mask Chat. I can't put that on you!"

"Yes you can Ladybug," He shouted back at her. "If I can handle some...miserable old fart then I can handle any news you throw at me!"

"I won't do it Chat!" She said.

"If you won't do it for Chat then.." The black cat started, releasing his transformation. "Can you do it for Adrien?"

It got quiet until both heard a scream and saw someone had become akumatized. They looked back at one another as Adrien had Plagg transform him.

"We aren't done yet," Chat told her.

"...we might be soon at this rate," She said jumping into battle.

* * *

 **That escalated quickly.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disagree to Agree or is Agree to Disagree?

Chapter 4

Marinette felt someone gently shaking her. She pushed the hand away and tried to sleep in some more. It was Saturday and she had tests to finish up. Well, if she could. Her vision was so blurry now. Even the halos around each light had become so much worse. All this was actually making it hurt her eyes the more they stayed open. Especially after last nights fight between her, Chat and then between the two and an akuma. Her eyes just didn't want to open. Not if it meant focusing on a blurred world she would soon no longer see. It was pointless to even bother her but this person kept shaking her gently. A sigh and then a bounce on her bed had her open her eyes though. The blurred world didn't change, even as she turned her head to face whatever was there. Soon the fuzzed being had cleared up with a simple pair of glasses put on her face. Even holding a mirror up to show what they looked like. The sight was great. She could finish up her tests now and not strain her eyes. It was the fact that she now needed them and that once the vision got worse, wouldn't work. She didn't have much choice though.

There was no way her family could afford surgery. The medication prices were steep as well. All they could do was...let it run its course. Now it was starting to show so much and from her mother's sad, sleep deprived expression, she was guilty. Marinette's dad probably looked the same. Sad, sleep deprived, guilt ridden because he couldn't help his daughter out. Now he was going to have to watch her struggle even more. They couldn't afford a seeing eye dog. All they could probably afford was maybe the walking stick for her. It wasn't like she blamed them though. It was genetics. They couldn't stop what neither thought would leave her alone. It happened and she had to live with the idea of being blind. Even if meant learning new skills and graduating early from school. Her mother hugging her broke her thoughts. Sabine didn't let go so she just hugged her mom and listened to whatever she did or said.

"I am so sorry. We can't do anything for you. All we can do is sit and watch you lose your sight," Her mother said, letting Marinette feel the tears fall onto her night shirt. "You can't follow your dreams and all because we are poor. So poor that we can't even afford a dog to help guide you or keep you safe."

"Mom, I am sure you will find something to help me," Marinette said hugging her mother gently. "In fact, after I finish up my tests. I'll look up some resources okay? I'll find something to help ease your guilt. I know I can find something."

"So long...as you stay safe about it and let us know what will be easier for you. Your father still wants to try for a seeing eye dog at least. And I do too, and even if we have to...get a payment plan. We will move heaven and earth to make this life as easy and safe for you," Her mother said, no longer crying at last. "We'll do our best to ensure that you have all your needs met."

"I know you guys will mom," She said as she was let go. "If you want, I don't have school but once I am done with my tests. Want to look up those resources with me? As a team?"

"Include your father and we have a deal."

"Okay, he can come. It can be a family thing," Marinette said being hugged by her mother again.

She let go and watched her mother go down the loft stairs and heard the trapdoor shut. Making her get up and go down to where the computer desk was. Sitting in the chair, she put the headset on and blared music from her phone. Playing music helped her focus on the tests at hand. No cheating and no looking up. Only notes could help her and it wasn't like she wasn't smart. It was easy when it came to certain topics. History was okay with her but...she wasn't the best at remembering important events or important people. Marinette put all her attention into her notes for this history test too but it was limited since she had very little to go on. Thankfully, her teacher gave her a list of names, dates and events and while the history test didn't focus on all of them. The list helped her with some others that were easy.

It didn't take long once she completed her history test. The rest flew by within the next three to four hours. The answers came to her in a snap. Making her feel very proud at how well she retained every detail for the math, science and health information. Making her think that maybe she could have a job in that, even if she wasn't blind but that was a big maybe. Sighing, Tikki flew to her shoulder and spoke up.

"You are in good hands Marinette," Tikki said. "But you are sure you won't tell Chat?"

"Not yet at least…" She said, remembering what happened last night and turning red.

That's right! Her brain made her run back home after the fight with the akuma because...Chat was...is Adrien. The blond model she got over was the very hero she fell for! She slammed the papers into her face and groaned as she let them fall to the desk and floor under her. Now what could she do? He just...up and revealed himself last night because she wouldn't tell Chat Noir but apparently she would tell Adrien? What logic did that...cat think she would follow? Did he really think she would tell him even if she knew who he was. It only made it worse. This connected him to Gabriel, his dad, who was Hawkmoth. Adrien was fighting his dad alongside her. They were trying to take away his father's miraculous as a team! So did he think she'd...reveal herself to him then and there? It only made her realize that they had to get to the kwami his dad had and fast.

Anything involving freeing Gabriel from his power hungry mind was better than having to have Chat fight his own dad and physically harm him. If they could avoid it at least. Once done, she could probably tell him who she was but...did that mean telling him her condition too? What if she was blind during that time too? It would mean the normal timer was reduced. She would have very little time to actually fight or even take the brooch Gabriel had. Steps made her look towards her towards the trap door then at the messed up pile of tests. Getting up without stepping on one, she crouched and started to pick them up. Her parents opening the trap door in time to see her stack them nicely to the side of her desk. Proudly smiling when she said she was done as they gathered around her computer. The two leaning on the desk as she looked up resources to help her out. Pulling up a few solutions called schools. The best options they found were two schools. One called Perkins School for the Blind and the other called Louis Braille School. Her parents leaned towards the braille school since Marinette said she could handle learning how to live without eyesight at her own pace. What she would need was lessons in braille. This school could help with that. Agreeing and saying that they could adopt a dog for her and have it trained to lead her where she may go. It sounded like an easier plan and more cost efficient. Tom said he would go today and get the best dog he could get for her and then have it trained to be her seeing eye guide. After a quick hug and her parents leaving, Tikki sat on her keyboard.

"I have my life set up now but what do I do about Chat Noir?" Marinette asked taking her glasses off and covering her eyes.

Tikki looked up and saw Chat Noir! She quickly hide but peaked out to see the black cat watching. He wasn't trying to break in. He was just...watching and now since he had seen her. It was clear from his stare to Marinette, that he knew and was worried.

"I can't...up and...tell him about my condition Tikki," She said. "I can't...let him know that his partner...is…" Marinette stopped when she looked up and saw him. "No...no no no…"

He waved but she grabbed Tikki and ran down the stairs. Only to see him jump into her living room and look at her. Letting go of Tikki at last, she noticed her parents were downstairs which meant he got her luck. Neither said a word but eventually, she looked to see he had gotten closer to her and leaned against the railing now. Not as Chat Noir either but as Adrien and he didn't look mad, it was the opposite. He was worried. She could see it. His entire being was asking her to up and tell him what she had been hiding. Aside from being Ladybug, he knew she had something wrong. When nothing was said though both looked away from one another.

"I had a feeling...you were stressed out," He told her. "I didn't know you had a condition."

"You don't need this on you," She said to him, not looking at him.

"What does that mean? Did you think I couldn't handle...all of what was going on?" The blond asked her. "My dad is Hawkmoth Marinette. I fight the people he corrupts on a daily basis alongside you. I literally have three lives. The model life, my civilian life and my hero life. I have gradation in three days! I can handle this but I can't handle being in the dark. Not when it's stressing you out so much, not when we have worked so hard and for so long as a team!"

"Because back then I didn't have a sight problem!" Marinette yelled, making him back away. "I could see just fine! I could walk, eat..do things just fine! Now…" She stopped yelling when her parents yelled if she needed them but she said she was venting to herself. "I am going blind Adrien. I am losing my sight. It's why I linger. It's why I walk away, it's why I stare. It's why I am graduating early. It's why I couldn't tell you."

It got quiet between them and both saw Plagg and Tikki fly up to Marinette's room. Leaving them completely alone now.

"I would have helped had I known. Had you told me as Chat the night you saw me, I would have been here at your side. You have friends Marinette. You have me...Alya, Nino. We aren't going to be like Chloe and judge you for something you cant control," Adrien told her getting closer. "Why couldn't you tell me?"

"Because your dad is hawkmoth, what child...hears their parent is evil and be okay with it? What child...accepts his life and yet seems okay with it? It's never like that. The child is...stressed, always seeking ways to be seen as….an equal, loved without conditions and its not right for people like me. Who...have parents to dump it on someone y'know is already hurting."

"And this child, isn't a child at this point," He told her. "I have...already let out whatever it is I am supposed to let out. I have cried over it, I have...done denial. All the stages of grief and I have accepted the fate of my dad. What I can't accept...what I WON'T accept is you keeping me, your partner, at a distance."

"So I am supposed to dump...all my concerns on you?" Marinette said walking away. "Just...have you worry about me because you love the Ladybug me?"

Adrien groaned and held his head, "I don't just love her okay? I actually fell for you too." He told her. "You being her is a bonus and it's a great bonus. I'll admit that. It's...wonderful that you are her but the mask never defined you. To me, what defined you was just you. Mask or not, it was just you who I fell for."

"Oh my god," Marinette said, groaning herself. "I understand how you feel but you make no sense. What man...young or old wants a blind woman? Why would you want one?"

"I can't answer that. I can't answer any of that," The blond sighed. "...but I know I love you."

* * *

 **Well...now he knows.**


	5. Chapter 5

Let's _Chat_

Chapter 5

Both heroes knew who the other was now. Where they sat, their life, their parents and how their room looked. Yet here they were, in Marinette's room, staring at one another. Their kwamis off somewhere in the room as both seemed to be looking away from the other. Marinette in shame, Adrien in fear. Both sides worried that the other was disappointed, that they expected more from the person behind the mask that fought crime and what not. Yet whenever they tried to talk, neither knew what to say. What could they say? "Hey, I hope you don't mind I am this person" didn't exactly sound right nor did it sound...like something that should be said. The only changing factor was that they were alive but aware of what to avoid saying.

When Adrien did go to speak, likely to ask something she had no idea how to answer, he remained silent. Only to finally speak up and ask the one thing she didn't know how to discuss still. Defeating Hawkmoth. The one thing she still had no clue how to handle and no idea to even think about. Why he asked was obvious but it didn't help her. Nothing helped her really with how much she had on her mind now. Even Plagg, the lazy kwami, was worried about it. Silent and brooding with Tikki next to him in deep thought.

"Before this gets awkward, more so than it currently is, how far along is your lack of sight?" The black cat asked her.

It got quiet but she sighed and looked away, "...I can't see without the glasses. Once off, I might as well be blind. Its fuzzy, blurred to the point where...you and Tikki are just look like black and red blurred scribbles surrounded by black clouds."

"We are running out of time and nowhere near defeating Hawkmoth," Tikki sighs. "We have to get this over with. Before things get worse."

"Where is Paon when you need him," Plagg groaned. "We could use some of his...fan waving."

Marinette took off the glasses just as Adrien spoke towards her. Making the small cleaning job more like a distraction to stay focused on the problem at hand. Or at least try to stay focused but it was hard. It was clear this entire conversation was jumping around the main concern on their minds for the moment. Touching or going near it was impossible to since it was awkward and neither meant to find out about the others secrets. She heard him finish up and finally decided to battle it head on.

"Okay, be honest with me Adrien and be serious," Marinette started looking right at him. Were you mad at me the moment you found out? And I don't just mean about my condition but...for me being Ladybug."

Adrien looked at her and then breathed in and out. Eyes on her as he seemed to be thinking about something. Either what had his troubled mind occupied before coming to her house or focused on after finding it out. Her parents were now upstairs from what she heard and since moving this….delayed talk to her room, hadn't bothered her. She had a feeling they figured she was on the phone but she didn't think them to be that stupid. Marinette was sure that they probably figured it'd be her nightly visitor coming to see her and finding out about her condition. Not that they weren't proud to hear Chat came by at night, but at least they knew that she wouldn't be in danger at night. Why villains never attacked a night, she wasn't sure but night time was also the safest time for Paris.

"If you want me to be honest," Adrien started, getting her attention. "Then yes, but I'm not mad or disappointed in you for keeping your identity or...the condition of your eyesight to yourself. I am not even...miffed. I am more concerned on what to do from here. Disregarding...school graduation to the side and focusing on my dad and what he is doing to people mostly. I am worried that since Tikki has to focus on your sight, we may have lost some advantage. Especially if Hawkmoth finds out who we are and the fact that Chat Noir has lived along side him all these years."

"Adrien, I don't want to make you fight your dad," She told him. "I couldn't...bare to make you fight him. The idea itself sounds...horrible. This is your father still. Villain or not, he did keep a roof over your head and even if it was just to keep you in his control, it kept you safe and sheltered. How can I justify you attacking your dad?"

"You don't have to. I know you too well. You probably have a plan to save him, Nooroo and take the brooch without it coming to that and I trust you to make sure we can attempt that plan," The blond told her with a smile. "Besides, even if it fails, I know you'll feel horrible attacking him still. You did the last time and tried to hide it but you couldn't from this cat."

"I just...don't feel like a hero at the moment I guess. Gabriel just...lost his mind. I can save him, Nooroo and Paris. I just need help."

"And I'll help you, even afterwards for petty crimes, I'll help. What we do outside that...is up to life," He said. "Speaking off, what were you looking up when I got here? Your computer screen had something on it but it was hard to see."

"Louis Braille School, it will help me learn to read Braille and since I am legally blind almost. I qualify to get the help," she said. "But I don't know about us if that was the next topic of choice."

His face said it all and she stopped him from speaking to continue.

"I do love you Adrien, and I know you love me but please do consider what exactly you are getting into for once. I know you are ready to get out of school. I know you are prepared for the worst with your dad. What I can't see is being ready to take on a blind woman as your girlfriend," She started. "And it's...not because of your expression. Your face said you were ready, your heart is clearly ready for it too. I don't know about your mind. Please do me one favor before asking me to even consider dating you."

"What favor would that be?"

"Taking things down one at a time. Graduate first, get it out of the way. Then help me get Nooroo from Hawkmoth. After that...focus on getting what you want next. Whether it be a home...a job...whatever it is you need first. THEN come back to see me. Don't just take me on right away. I have so much to do already once your dad and Paris is saved. Another school, learning new ways to do things, and all the while trying to figure out what I can and can't do for my own future home if I get one."

"You want….to wait? After all this time, you want to wait on us? Princess, that's not fair to ask of me. I just found out who you are. I don't want…to battle life without knowing you are next to me."

"Adrien, I can't see! I can't even read. What can I do to help you even...succeed in life?" She asked him getting off her bed. "Tell me a real answer and I might consider it but until then, we fight our own separate life battles."

Adrien grabbed her just as she had started down the loft stairs and pulled her close. Using both arms to hug her from behind and making her groan. This guy was...just an overgrown kitten. One with complex, adult or young adult human emotions. Moving made him hold onto her and she gave in. Letting him hold onto her as Tikki and Plagg watched the two for a minute before disappearing. When she felt something wet on her back, she sighed and managed to get her arms free and turn. Making Adrien look up at her and keep his face looking up. He was crying. She didn't expect him to cry and didn't mean to make him cry at all. She only wanted him to focus on his needs first. Then again, this was the kind of guy who once in love, really wanted to have the woman and then probably fight alongside her once he had her. If so, then it explained easily why he'd cry at her suggesting they fight alone.

"Before I say anything serious, can I ask why you are crying?"

"Because I found you...after trying to figure it out, I found you but now I am told I can't be with you. It's not fair Marinette," Adrien said. "Why do I have to wait?"

She sighed, "you're such a kitten."

He stared at her. Waiting for her to continue and she breathed out and kissed him, stunning him.

"Okay, but you have to do one thing for me first if I agree to this," Marinette said.

"Anything," He said.

"Take it one step at a time. Graduate school first for starters, we can plan on how your dad will be saved after okay," She said gently pushing a few stray hair strands in place. "Then after that, we can handle our future okay?"

"Okay," Adrien sighed hugging her. "Thank you."

"Your welcome," Marinette said. ' _You silly overgrown kitten_.'

* * *

 **Its pretty short but seeing as it was just the two talking in her room, I didn't have much to go with. It also took the place of Chapter 6 in A Sight To Be Behold where Mari and Hawkmoth talk. The next chapter will be when they talk on the roof while Adrien is off doing stuff for graduation. Since this is a what if situation, there won't be up to fifteen chapters. Most likely, it will end at one or two below the amount in A Sight To Behold.**


	6. Chapter 6

Lets Chat 2

Chapter 6

Standing on the roof of the school she still currently went through. She had finished the tests but since it was closed weekends, she would have to wait for a school day. It wasn't that she didn't mind. It was that she still had to hand deliver them tomorrow. Which meant, if her luck was bad then she'd run into Chloe or Sabrina. The worst case being both. The idea made her groan and wish she could deliver it today. Then patrolling as Ladybug wouldn't be so stressful. Turning to face a new direction, steps made her listen to it but not turn. It wasn't Chat Noir. He was busy with graduation prep. It wasn't bad but it left her to patrol all off Paris. Covering her face with one hand, she looked to where the steps had stopped. Staring at the sight of Hawkmoth, standing with the cane next to his side. Leaning against it and looking out at Paris towards the eiffel Tower, she looked at it too and went to go for her weapon. Yet...he made no move to attack her. No move towards her and the way he stood said he wasn't here to attack her. It was odd for the villain to simply...stand and marvel Paris but she would give this...man the benefit of the doubt.

"You look quite distant this time for someone playing hero," He said to her. "Why the sudden lack of interest in fighting me Ladybug?"

"Even heroes need a break Hawkmoth and you seem to be the kind that needs his own break as well," She stated back at him while looking in the same direction as he was. "So...why are you not attacking me?"

"You were so distant that I could have taken your earrings yet I just couldn't bring myself to rob someone when they look as distant as you. Bringing your troubles from your daily life into the hero, if I am not mistaken?" He said suddenly swinging his cane around and then once again leaning on it. "It looks as if...you were taking in the sights one last time before a dreadful happened. Do you fear death so much that you'd lag behind and take the time to just...stare?"

She went to reply with a cold response of it wasn't his business but in the end she just sighed and looked right at him. He was still looking straight ahead but soon turned to face her. Silence falling between them as they seemed to...read what the other was feeling, thinking or bothered by. Nothing seemed to do the trick though, so Marinette went with speaking what was on her mind.

"You'd be surprised what happens to me when out of hero mode," She said looking away and then around for any signs of Chat Noir. "and the same goes for Chat Noir. What we do is what we want or need to. Nothing more can be said about it and it's not my place to say since we didn't tell the other who we are."

"So no trust even between the heroes of Paris? How can you justify fighting me when you can't even trust your partner after four long years of battling me? Then again, I can see why you two would leave that to the side. You reminded me of when I was young. The talents...the maturity...yet unlike me. You can't seem to realize that even if you do stop me, you'll only leave Paris in a state of…"

"If you wanted to ramble on to someone.." Ladybug said, pulling her yoyo off the side of her hip. "Go sell it to a therapist!" She swung her yoyo around him and saw that he was just a clone.

One made of corrupted butterflies. She didn't want to bother with a man who misused such a kwami like Noorooo all these years. The man knew nothing of compassion and the fact that he abused the kwami, ignored that he wasn't meant to be evil. Even when she got mad at Tikki, she never hurt her. Tikki was her friend. Her partner that helped her become Ladybug. She wasn't someone to use, to mistreat like a slave. She, along with the rest, were meant to make heroes. People who help others keep others safe. He was making Nooroo make villians. Something no kwami would ever feel great about. Something any kwami would cry or be destroyed at the mere knowledge of knowing what their holder was using their power for. She was sure Nooroo was just...so tired of hurting others too.

Once all the butterflies were caught, she released them and watched them fly away. Tikki never was used like Nooroo. She even mentioned to her once that she felt more like a valued friend. Someone Marinette would turn to for answers or would ask for advice. Someone who was treated as the equal she was meant to be treated as. Even Plagg was treated well but he was just lazy so complaints came with the work he had to do. Sighing, Ladybug heard her timer go off and walked to the edge of the roof between two buildings. Jumping down and landing safely in the alley between the two. In time for her transformation to end and release Tikki. The world around her was completely blurred and as she walked out onto what she hoped was the street, sighed sadly. Steps had her go on high alert but the voice made her relax.

"My Lady," Adrien's voice said, voice full of worry gently grabbing her hand. "You okay?"

"...Missing Paris but I got what I needed and...had to deal with your dad," She said.

Before he could speak, she told him she'd tell him later. Seeing as he already dealt with the…"Hawkmoth is my Dad" thing, she really only had to let him know that she did talk with him. Making her worried about how they could exactly save Nooroo, especially since she didn't know his dad behind the mask or akuma clones. All she knew was that he didn't like having things taken out of his control. It was probably why he wanted Paris under his thumb but it was speculation on her end. Either way, there was a way to get Nooroo and the brooch without hurting Adrien's father. A way that would keep him from having to slam his dad around. It just...was a hope. A hope she probably couldn't really bring to light.

"Well since it will come later, I did plan to come see you tonight. Is that okay?" Adrien asked her with a smile. She felt a kiss on her hand. "I won't do so unless I have permission from you."

Marinette went to speak but at that moment. Someone pulled Adrien's hand from her and spoke. Making a comment towards her touching her boyfriend. She would have said something but her partner beat her to it. It even sounded as if he had shoved Chloe away but it was hard to tell.

"Listen Chloe, we are just friends," Adrien stated gently. She felt him even latch his arm around hers as support. "I like Marinette and if you can't handle that or accept it. Then you are more shallow than I thought you were before."

"But...Adrikins…"

"I said no Chloe," Adrien's cold tone stated. "Do not make me repeat myself. Now if you don't mind. Me and Mari are going out. I'd appreciate some space and damn privacy."

With that, she was lead away by Adrien and wishing she could have seen Chloe's face.

* * *

 **I had to give you guys something other than a convo with Hawkmoth. So let me know what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

A Rainy Day

Chapter 7

This wasn't her day. She woke up to barely being able to see which meant she would have to get help to walk to the school...in the rain. She couldn't pull a Ladybug either since it was unfair to Tikki to abuse such power for something she had to learn. It was mostly her just not wanting to bother with the rain she could hear outside, not wanting to hear Sabrina or Chloe, not have Alya or Adrien find out about her or Nino for that matter and worse yet. The teachers themselves having to defend her. If she could at least decently see then she'd hop over, deliver her tests and head home. Sadly, with her parents away to get her a seeing eye dog, she had to do this on her own. It was kinda her own fault. Marinette told them that this simple errand wouldn't take her long. Both had to agree on what to spend on a dog, what they could spend and to use both their heads to figure out the best breed for her. Plus, her parents were a team. They raised her together and worked so well together that she wanted them to keep that bond. Even if it meant leaving her alone.

"I guess I should get going huh Tikki?" Marinette said. "I can learn to walk...with that...stick thing mom ordered for me."

"I know you can do it Mari. You just gotta practice," Tikki said to her as she felt her land on her shoulder. "Also, we have a guest coming. I sense Plagg nearby."

Steps made her stand up and turn when she heard Adrien's voice downstairs. Feeling Tikki leave and then land seconds later on her hand with the walking stick. The kwami stayed on her hand and lead her to the trapdoor. It was opened by Adrien who instantly took over to let Tikki hide in Marinette's purse. Her holder didn't flinch though which meant she probably smelled the light cologne and knew who it was. Not that Adrien really changed cologne often seeing as underneath said smell was that...horrible smelling cheese Plagg claimed his love towards.

"Looks like I came in time. You gotta head to the school right?" He said gently holding her hand in his as he lead her down the steps slowly.

"Yep, gotta...deliver my tests. Not sure where my parents put them though," She sighed as he let go. "I was told they are in a big yellow envelope."

Listening to Adrien walk around and asking Plagg to help him find the item in question. She had to laugh when the black cat just whined and agreed to help. Despite clearly not wanting to do so or even bother with helping his holder. It just made her stand still and listen as she was sure Tikki was doing currently. They soon heard that it was found and put in Adrien's bag to be kept dried as they headed to the school. They still heard the rain and as they headed down the stairs leading into the bakery, it got louder. Once outside and hearing the door to the bakery shut, Marinette held her hand out and felt it hit the palm of her hand. It was really pouring.

"Just like the day we met huh My Lady?" Adrien said taking her hand into his. "You remember that?"

"How could I forget? You let me take your umbrella," She said as both walked to the end of the sidewalk from how close the cars were now. "You even apologized for something Chloe did."

"Did you really think I put that gum there?" He asked her as they were walking again. "I was trying to pull it up but it wasn't working out for me. You had no luck either. Even took a napkin and covered it."

"It looked like you had been tryin to...imbed it into the wood from my view. So hearing you were trying to remove it, I felt bad but linked it up to the motion you were doing and decided you weren't half bad."

It got quiet again and they overheard a lot of people talking about issues, their life, what was going on or other random things that people had going on for their day or life. Neither really paying much mind to it since it wasn't their business to start with. Their life, their choices right? They also had to think about what could be done should Chloe and Sabrina see them as they were. Adrien had her arm wrapped in his. No doubt an umbrella over them both with her hand in his. Leading down the street as if it was basically nothing to him but normal. Even Alya would show a face of "i know you are dating" to the pair and would demand to know how long they had been. Nino wouldn't say anything like that but she knew he'd ask Adrien why he wasn't told sooner. The couple stopped and she felt Adrien looking at her with those very questions on his mind. It made her listen to the rain and steps around them. Mostly for Chloe's heeled shoes.

"What do we tell our friends?" Adrien asked her. "It's not that I am ashamed of you but it is rather sudden to them that we are dating. Dropping it might...I don't want to say cause trouble because it's already a given with how...Chloe will be."

She heard him mutter that she would be a pain in the ass to deal with and had stifle a giggle. The idea of Chloe being happy even remotely was funny. That girl was spoiled with a father who had power over Paris. Yeah he wasn't too far up the political ladder but he could still jump to a higher stature. It wasn't impossible that he couldn't do that in the next years to come. Marinette could see it but if he did then Chloe wouldn't get any better. She could even see the girl abusing the power in attempts to get Adrien under her claws and manipulate him out of money. It was horrible to know that someone like her already had an upper hand anyways. Even by the laws standards, if her dad did it right, could avoid jail.

"Mari?" Adrien said getting her attention. "You okay?"

"Yeah just...I can't think of anything really myself. I guess we could say something like…" She tried to think of how to phrase her wording. "We talked it out, maybe in the midst of doing so confessed? I don't know. It's...tricky."

"Could tell them who we are," He joked earning a laugh from her.

"Sorry Mr. Agreste but...no. Now if we were married then I might think about it but since I am 18 and not really ready to marry anyone, including you. It's still a no," She said.

She suddenly heard him scoff with fake scorn. It only made her giggle as he spoke up again with more fake pain in his voice.

"My princess, your words wound me. How could you stab your loving knight so?" He said suddenly grabbing her arms.

"Because my knight should wait until I am completely sure that I am the one he desires," Marinette said taking her hands and touching his. He had gone silent but he was probably staring at her. "So that neither of us suffer."

She could feel the rain and guessed the umbrella wasn't exactly over them anymore. Only to no longer feel the water but him pulling her close and then steps running to them. The couple hearing Alya and Nino calling out to them. Both asking why they were standing in the rain. They stopped when they also asked why Mari hadn't been answering any of their calls lately. It was in that moment, that they both made her look at them and ask why she was looking away.

Mari removed whatever one was holding her face gently and sighed, "I went blind you two." She said feeling said person let go of her hand. "My family didn't see it coming. I didn't either. It's why I took the early graduation tests. Sorry for not telling you two but I couldn't…" Marinette stopped when she got a hug. "...who…"

"I was worried you were sick but this is much worse," Alya said. "What about your dream? You wanted to...design clothes. Make a great line someday, what will happen now?"

"I just...have to do something else," Marinette said hugging Alya back. "I am at least alive and well. Just...can't see."

"I am guessing you can't save it either huh bro?" Nino asked Adrien.

"Nope, not even surgery can reverse this," He said. "Hey Mari, me and Nino will get these documents delivered for you. Why don't you and Alya have a day just to yourself. I can let the teacher know Alya is helping you with that school and stuff for the day okay?"

"Okay, but…" She felt the umbrella get put into her hand. "The rain…"

"Nino has an umbrella. You just let Alya have this moment with you.." He told her.

When the steps faded, she felt Alya let go and then hold her arm like Adrien had. Asking permission to escort her ladyship to wherever she needed to go for the day. So this was how it was going to be huh? Adrien's title of princess must have gotten not only herself pulled into it but now Alya. Probably via text too but she did smile and tell Alya where the school was or at least what she remembered plus the name of said school. It let her friend pull it up on her phone and then soon begin to walk in said direction. Leading her by the arm as Marinette told her what happened to lead to this minus the...ladybug details course. Couldn't let her know just yet with Hawkmoth on the loose still.

* * *

 **so...this chapter went through...three remakes. This is the final one that I am writing up because it always ended up with Alya and Mari do well...what needs to be done. So...yeah. I'll end the constant remake with this one. I hope its decent. Probably isn't but...that's why its called filler right! You...delay the...awesome parts. I'm gonna end this rambling here.**


	8. Chapter 8

Drama

Chapter 8

Looking around Paris from the rooftop, Marinette heard steps and then looked behind her. Chat Noir was walking towards her and looked a little more than peeved. He even walked by her at first, muttering about something that was said to him or something he heard. It wasn't clear and now with him pacing, it left her in the dark until he stopped. She didn't mind listening in but it really wasn't right until her partner decided to tell her what was on his mind. When he did stop and turn to her, his facial expression changed. Going from clearly irritated to worried as he walked over to her. She sighed when he just stopped before her and said nothing. It only made her touch his face and make him look at her. He was stunned but it faded quickly.

"I need words, not mutters," She said to him gently. "This way I can help you and not be lost on what you need or are saying to me." Marinette removed her hands from his face. "So...say your piece."

"It's my dad," Adrien said passing her to pace once more. "I went to confront him about everything. I found this." The blond held up a peacock looking pin. Something she guessed was the Peacock Miraculous. "This was next...to a picture of my mother Marinette! My mom...was...a holder but he never mentioned this to me!" Marinette took the pin as he walked by her. "All these years and mom...my mother was…"

"Adrien, she probably didn't want anyone to know. Like me, we want to keep who we are from the public," Marinette said looking to him. "So what is it really that is bothering you."

"I never...got to show her what I have become," He said, arms out to show her what he meant. "Or who I have become. Now I may never get the chance and all cause…" Adrien looked away.

Marinette heard her timer going off and sighed as she walked to his side and took his hand into hers. Leading them to behind a chimney. Even in the dim light of the sun setting, she could still risk being seen. It was best she could do and honestly all she could do. It didn't surprise him this time but made him smile. The reaction Marinette wanted. The timer get going off but she ignored it best she could. Getting her piece out now and then getting down would have to require flawless time.

"I think she knows what you have become. Who you are today even may have reached her. She isn't dead Adrien, because your heart would know it. It would feel it," Marinette said gently. "And I am sure that somewhere...somehow she has kept an eye on you. Tried to get in contact with you through other people. And I know for a fact that she is proud of you, what you have done, who you have become that you make her smile but also upset that she never got to be by your side as it happened." Removing her hands, she walked by Chat and looked back to see he had turned to watch her go. "Just as I am proud of you and all you have done. Congratulations Adrien. You have gone above and beyond...and made so many proud of you."

She left with the quick swing of a yoyo and left Chat Noir on the roof they had been speaking. Smiling at what he heard. After being told about what happened between his dad and his mother, being told the reason she left was just because of his own stupidity even, he ran out. His dad put his job and career above his mom. Every fight the two had that he could remember had a serious reason under it all and it all made sense and answered why. Why she left, why she yelled at him for all painful signs of him caring more for his work than her and their son..and even answered as to why she cried the night before she left. He was told by her that tomorrow it would all end and that his father could have a free life from her. The next day, he found a note to him saying that she was gone but would always take care of him and that she hoped he didn't see her in a bad light.

To this day, he didn't. He just missed her. Her hugs, her smile...the mere presence she had whenever around others or just him and knowing that she had been a hero like him. That she saved lives...it was just amazing to know she was all that, a mom to him and tried so hard to save her marriage. In the end, Adrien was happy she left. His dad got no better and despite him desiring a hug or at least seeing her. He was glad to know she had completely abandon him but completely abandoning any hope at recovering her marriage to his father. Running didn't help him at first but talking to Marinette did. He hoped...that if his girlfriend was right, that he was being watched by his mom. If she was keeping tabs on him; that she had pictures of Marinette being with him. Not just as heroes either but outside that. The talks, the walks they took with Francis, her seeing eye dog. The way that...she took care of him despite being blind and always made sure he was content with her or when he had to go somewhere without her.

"Heh…" He chuckled sadly looking up at the sky. "Love you mom. Hope you see the one I love too because I am not letting go of her."

* * *

 **Its very short but only because I didn't have the scene with Gabriel coming into the bakery as I originally planned because certain events didn't happen but this did and I still mean what I said. It will either be two or one chapter shorter than A Sight To Behold. The next chapter will have Mari do the...suit thing but I don't know how that will be since Adrien won't leave her side. Anyways, rambling.**


	9. Chapter 9

A Plan of Action and Promises

Chapter 9

Pulling her hair back as Tikki transformed her into Ladybug, she saw her window open and watched Chat drop through. Waving to her happily as she took a seat in the chair at the computer and pulled her sketchpad out. Knowing full well she had very little time to complete this gift for her partner and most likely unable to actually make said outfit for Adrien. She could at least design it and then take it to another person to make it for her. Well if Chat would let her at least. Since finding her, he rarely left her side. Granted, she knew why. His mother one day disappeared and it was clear that in his mind, it would be her fate. He had every right to fear that happening. However fearful he was though and however strong it was mentally in him, she wouldn't end up like that. Marinette planned to fight tooth and nail to stay with him. If it did happen then she'd drag him with her. Even in disappearing she didn't want to leave his side. Adrien earned this. He earned a right to...have what he wanted in his possession.

He graduated so that was one thing off his list. He even recently up and moved out of his dad's house. Nino told her that the blond model had been up to something. Constantly going into stores, buying things and not necessarily cheap but not expensive either. Mostly things for a renovations and stuff. The blond would even go back to the old homestead, get things and leave. So generally Adrien was quiet about whatever he was doing but clearly he was up to something. Steps made her look to see him now sitting in a chair and smiling at what she was drawing. Clearly excited when she told him that he shouldn't look at his early gift. Like a kitten, his eyes light up and he nearly tackled her if not for the chair acting as a blockade of sorts. The blond still hugged her but it was with a chair between the two.

"So.." He said looking at her as she drew on. "About attacking my dad…"

"Chat, I think I need more time to come up with a way to save him before...storming the castle and hoping the wind we make knocks down both the stone walls and him." She said using a metaphor to explain how hard she had been thinking about it. "I don't want to hurt him. I don't. I can't justify hurting him for the soul sake of saving Paris. He is part of it."

"As much as...I love that My Lady wishes to end this conflict as painless as possible, you need to remember that this is my dad. The man who...made my mother disappear. The one who creates the akuma. The one who makes Nooroo do such horrible acts and blatantly ignores all the damage he is actually doing," Adrien told her. "And I know you don't want to fight him but we may have to."

"I don't want to," She said finishing the work closing the sketchbook. Marinette covered her eyes. "...I can't hurt someone who is only mad with power and could see the light once we take it away from him Adrien. I can't."

"Then what do you want to do? Tikki can't keep your eyes seeing as well as she has been for long," Chat Noir said as they heard a beep. "She gets tired too quickly. Unless you have a plan?"

"I have one but I have to ask if he has ever set the brooch to the side and left it there. Has he ever...stored it anywhere safe?" Marinette asked. "If he does, maybe we can just...sneak in and take Nooroo and the brooch that way."

"No go. My dad keeps anything he uses on his person which means the brooch is most likely on him at all times. Hell he'd probably attempt to wear me if he could make it happen," Adrien told her.

"Then...that means we will have to storm the castle after all," Mari sighed as the final beep went off. She leaned her head against her hand while tapping the pencil in her hand against the desk. Letting the transformation fade and darkness take her sight away once again. "What if...we go in and pin him at some point. Like the usual akuma battle back in the old days. I find where the akuma is located, one of us pins him down while the other takes the brooch off him. You can't use your cataclysm until the end though. If I am right about the window, it has something closed over it and that thing is probably metal or something. Use that to break either it, the window or both. Once through, we are all clear and finally freed Paris."

"And will have saved my dad…" He smile but it faded quickly. "But that is betting on you once again doing most of the work and using up your time. What little time you have left."

"Then we have to make every second count," Marinette told him. "And waste no time at all in getting in, getting the brooch and then getting out."

It got quiet again and she felt him take the sketchpad out from under her hand. Tikki's munching on a cookie the only sound until she heard Chat…purring? He wasn't a real cat yet he had those traits of one at times. She never noticed the purring before but she never had such great hearing until now. A hug broke her thoughts apart as the kitty held her close, nearly pulling her out of the chair. She went to protest but stopped when she felt tears. This hold wasn't a normal hold. This was the type of hold someone used when about to lose someone or felt internally happy to the point where only a hug could express it. She hugged him back though to show she wasn't going to fade. She wasn't going to disappear and if he ever doubted her or hugged her or anything at all along the lines of that thought. Then she would set out to prove that it was his own imagination and nothing more.

"Y'know I won't disappear right?" She said gently. "I am not going to leave your side. I don't want to. You are too precious to me."

"I know...but I can't help but feel as if that is how my luck would end," Chat told her as the transformation ended. "I feel as if...the minute I look away, you'll be gone."

Sighing, she made him lean his head back. Staring right at him with the best sternest look she could make but keeping the gentleness in it as the next words that left her kept the same tone her face was expressing. Even blind, she always tried to articulate and show the same emotion.

"I am not leaving your side. I said I don't want to and I mean it. I have loved you for a long time and now we are together and everything is set in place for us to have a chance at life. I refuse to leave that and if I am forced to then I will just drag you with me," She smiled. "No matter what happens, I want to be next to you. Even if means I can't see you."

"That isn't gonna stop me either," Adrien said taking her right hand and kissing the palm of it. "I finally found my lady and I am never letting my lady go." She giggled and he kissed her forehead. "I love you Mari. I won't let you suffer like my mother did."

"I doubt you could make me suffer Adrien," She told him.

* * *

 **hey...look at that. I am getting close to the end of this. Don't worry I have another story lined up for this show. Not a sequel since no idea has...popped up and even with asking for goals and such, none stuck to...well any of the 10 to 11 drafts I wrote up and then scrapped. So..hang in there for a sequel. Whenever a good idea comes to me at least.**


	10. Chapter 10

Festival and Gifts

Chapter 13

The sun beating down upon Paris seemed to make the city and all its splendid Ladybug and Chat Noir decor radiate even more. The sight for all the buildings, the people and even the monuments being used to show how thankful the citizens of Paris was. Francis was patiently waiting for her back home but she had something to deliver. The memory of her gift to Chat made her lift the bag up and look inside it. She hoped he liked the final design of what she had made. It took some refining after he left to make it more of a surprise but she made something good to withstand the heat as well as something more suitable for the winter. She was sure the cat would love both happily but she also had to please Plagg to. Then again it was easy to please him and she even had a separate bag with a big block of camembert for him. Mostly because it took a lot on Tikki to fuse the new outfits for ladybug into the earrings. Much to her understanding, it would be the same for Plagg. She came prepared.

Steps made her turn to see Chat landed next to her happily and saw him release his transformation to reveal he had a shirt of her on it. It made him close his jacket over it quickly while turning red. It only made her giggle as he was soon at her side. She wasted no time and handed him the two bags. When he smelled the camembert though, it was instantly put down for Plagg to enjoy. The kwami was already in the bag once it landed on the ground. Adrien just scowled as he looked into his own bag. His scowl turned into a smile as he saw the two new outfits she made for him. Like the cat he always seemed to be, he hugged her. Thanking her for the gifts as he held her. All she could do was hug him back as Plagg floated up and saw the new clothes. With a groan as Adrien let go of her and held them up for Plagg to infuse into the ring, he did so. It was just like Tikki too. With a simple wave of his...tiny paw, they were in the ring and in seconds he was too and Chat Noir was in his new suit.

"So, do I look good My Lady?" He asked, modeling for her.

"You do look good, better than I imagined it," She said. "I must say it brings your figure out nicely."

"Thank you My Lady, I am honored to have such a gift from you. Speaking of honor, would you honor me to be my date to today's festival?" Chat asked her.

She laughed, "we are the guests of honor Chat," She said to him leaning against the rails of the eiffel tower they stood on. "Unless you mean in our civilian form then I don't know."

"Well," He said. "...we could go as we are now but I heard someone got you a really cute summer dress as a gift."

Ladybug pushed him away gently, "you heard right and I do wish to wear it. In fact you know the one who gave it to me too." She threw her yoyo up and looked at him. "But I'll see you later for sure kitty. I have something important to tell everyone of Paris anyways." Before he could ask, she was gone.

Leaving Chat Noir there and grinning like a child at christmas as he used his baton to reach the closet roof and run along it. He gave her said dress and granted she could only see it as ladybug, it still looked good on her or at least in his mind it did. Jumping onto the roof of the house he had completed with aids to help the blind in place too. Those were mostly for Marinette but he could keep them around if things didn't work out between them and still have a liveable house. He jumped in through the bedroom window and looked out at Paris through another. This was on the far outskirts to town. Far away from most of the city but still close enough. It had a great backyard that had a pool on the side with still some grass left over for Francis to play in. The master bedroom was on the same floor as the front door, kitchen and dining room. A staircase leading down had a den for entertaining and a hallway leading to a guest room and half bath. The main bathroom was upstairs, much to his disapproval, but this house was a reno so he couldn't remodel it completely.

He was happy though with the colors something he didn't pick and let the ones who were doing this pick the color scheme for him. He had no actual knowledge of colors so had he picked them. It probably wouldn't look as good as it did now. He moved in first but only cause he planned to live here. It was finding the right moment to ask Marinette to move in. This was his lady. This house was built with her in mind. Whether Chloe liked him or not after this, he wanted Marinette. No one else could make him feel like she made him feel. Smiling at the thought of wakin to her every morning, he got into some cool summer clothes. He got a text from Alya and opened it. A photo of Marinette in a very cute red and polkadotted dress with the top part pure white on her.

"Oh my gosh Plagg! She is so adorable!" Adrien cheers showing the kwami the picture.

"So what? You always say that about her. Tikki is so much cuter then her," Plagg stated proudly.

"...yeah by Kwami standards she is but I am human and Marinette is cute to me," The blond said as he pointed to his pants pocket. "Now let's go. We got a double date and an announcement to hear."

"Just to let you know ahead of time, Tikki told me what it was that Ladybug wanted to tell Paris," Plagg told him. "She wants to announce that you and her are a couple."

"No way! We gotta hurry Plagg!" Adrien shouted. "Come on!"

Without a word, he was grabbed and dragged along by the blond. He complained but they fell on deaf ears as Adrien became Chat Noir and ran along the rooftops towards the festival. Jumping into the alley close by, he became Adrien and walked out to see Marinette with Francis next to her and another bag he guessed had cheese for Plagg. He hoped she didn't have too much though. That entire bag was just a stink fest of cheese that the black kwami didn't always need to have. Walking over, he spotted Nino and Alya waiting with her camera filming them. Clearly not having told Marinette that she was being filmed unless Mari knew.

"You know that…" Adrien started.

"That Alya is filming me standing here because she thinks I can't sense or feel that I am being filmed?" Marinette spoke up towards him. "Yes, I know. I just am giving her the moment." Francis nearly knocked Adrien over and tugged her closer. "Easy boy, I don't have my balance master yet now."

"I heard...you wanted to announce something later?" He said to her.

"When the heroes arrive I want to let Alya and them know we are at least datin. Its up to you though," She said. "I mean it's not just my decision after all. My _partner_ has to be on board." Marinette looked his way. "and has to agree 100% with me. Otherwise I won't say a word until he says it's okay."

He hugged Marinette happily and breathed out a sigh of relief, "I'd be more than honored to make it with you." He whispered to her.

"Then let's announce it now and then again later okay?" She said acting like Ladybug. "But remember, as a team. Both times alright?"

"As you wish Princess," Adrien said kissing her hand.

* * *

 **Tada! new chapter up ladies and gentleman. Please enjoy while start the next one up. Warning to those who don't know or read these. I will not post 15 chapters for this story since this is a 'What if' scenario. This means that it will be two or one chapter short of its counterpart. Thank you for read it though :)**


	11. Chapter 11

It's Over

Chapter 11

The two heroes arrived at the Agreste Mansion and the window where Hawkmoth could see the sky of Paris. Finding a small ledge to sit near the window but not be seen by the villain. Once they were safe on sitting on the ledge, they released their transformations. Adrien catching both Tikki and Plagg and letting the two dive into a bag between the two full of cookies and stinky cheese. The kwami in their own heaven left the heroes to their own thoughts. Adrien aware of how far the drop was with Marinette sitting next to him. She seemed to be okay even blind and a far drop below her. It was clear her days as Ladybug didn't give her a fear of heights. She even seemed content with the wind blowing her hair. It was really amazing how close his lady was still. She was literally behind him every day, next to his side silently supporting him no matter what. Even back when he had told Marinette that he loved Ladybud, asked her for so many favors to win her heart, she went along with it. No matter how painful it was.

Someone like her who saw him as her equal, someone who she wanted to support no matter how long it took him to realize who was behind that mask of hers...it just blew him away. Marinette was the smartest girl he knew. Bold, sweet with the temperament to match as well as the heroic side in her. It was a huge bonus for him to be dating her and he wasn't sure how to make her realize that he really did love her. Yes he could say it a million times over but words wouldn't touch how much he loved her. Even after all the years of fighting with her, talking with her both as Marinette and Ladybug. Even when he visited her as Chat at night, he just couldn't have words touch how it felt. She was someone almost untouchable. Like she wasn't real and his imagination. Yet she was really here on this ledge over Paris. Breathing and alive with desires...goals. He was really lucky to have her next to him. He almost screwed up by not doing a single thing.

"Normally Chat Noir flirts with me now a days. What has your mind preoccupied kitty?" Mari asked breaking his thoughts. "Or are you thinking about the past?"

"Most on..how I almost missed out on having you next to me," Adrien said looking at Paris. "...of all the people in Paris that I have met. Both as Chat and Adrien, I never thought I'd want to see one over and over. Then I meet you as Ladybug and I couldn't help but want to know more about you. Now I know about you and I can't help but wonder what went wrong. How things...got to this point."

"Well you had your own problems. Doesn't help that...I cut you off. I cut Alya and Nino off. It just...led to this and now you all know and now I can mend the bridges or at least part of the ones I burnt and then go from there." Marinette said wisely. "After...and I mean after this and that, we can focus on what we need as a coupe. Whether we say as one or not that is."

"Well...I do have something important to ask you," Adrien started as he covered her hand. "If I may ask it of course."

"Could it possibly wait until after this?" Marinette asked, clearly worried about what it could be. "We really need to get our priorities for the main battle tactic and back up tactic set in stone before a possible attack happens."

It wasn't fear that he heard in her tone but worry for what could possibly happen. He didn't blame her for it though. They were at the final battle and with how limited her time was and no clue where the brooch was well...it was risky. There was way too many ways this plan could go wrong. His dad could retaliate. His dad could somehow incapacitate one of them. It was just a lot and he agreed with her to keep his desired question on the back burner. He would ask after they got away with the brooch and Nooroo. Even if it still was bad timing, he would ask or at least wait until they had a moment to relax and hide from his father's large window. It was easy to do that but in a panic one usually ran for a set time until they collapsed. Something he was sure would happen knowing that he was bad luck.

The sound of metal sliding apart got their attention and made Adrien stand and step over Mari, peaking in to see his dad as Hawkmoth corrupting one of the many butterflies in the room. Leaning away and stepping back over Mari. He told her his dad had just sent an akuma out. Helping her stand, both transformed and she smiled as Chat moved around her first. Keeping her behind him as he used his staff to break the glass. With a swift grab around her waist, he jumped through and landed into the room. Keeping her behind him again as Hawkmoth just seemed irritated to see them here. Leaning against the cane with a visible scowl pointed their way.

"You have to come now at all times? I have a very busy schedule you are keeping me from," He grumbles to the two heroes. "Can't this attack wait?"

"No, you have had Nooroo under your thumb long enough," Ladybug stated coldly. "He is meant to make people heroes. Not hurt people or make villains and you know this."

"I would love to keep this _chat_ going My Lady, but we have our own time limit," Chat Noir said to her as a gentle reminder.

"Right, you are giving us the miraculous," She said.

"Try and make me," He shouted, end a blast of magic their way.

Both jumped out of the way and Chat reluctantly ran towards his dad, staff in his hand. Hawkmoth ran at him as well. The cane blocking the attack and making him smirk at the blond. Only to have the cat grin and look away. A yoyo wrapped around the older man's waist and yanked him roughly to the right. Slamming him into a wall and passed Ladybug who eyed him for a quick second to locate the brooch. Before she got a bead on it, he swung his cane at her and made her dodge. Jumping away and groaning as he stood back up and sent another blast of magic at them. The two jumped away and landed far apart. Ready for another attack but not expecting Hawkmoth to be fast.

Ladybug didn't expect it the most. He was close in seconds and sent her flying back into the wall. Doing the same to Chat Noir but having his attack blocked by the cat's staff. A quick glance told Chat they had to hurry this up. The more damage his lady took, the worse it would be for her to make an escape. Tikki was focusing any and all magic on helping her see to expand the time which meant if Ladybug used the lucky charm move then it would lessen the time she had. With how things were going, she might have to and he couldn't have her time be shortened.

"So distracted, do you fear losing Ladybug that much?" Hawkmoth's voice asked making him glare at the villian.

"You knew this ahead of time but what you don't know is that I will do whatever it takes to keep her safe. Even if it means having to hurt you!" He shouted pushing his father back and then away. With a quick run, he uppercutted his dad. Then spun and slammed his staff into his dad's side. Making his dad fly into a wall. "That's for what you did to My Lady!"

Ladybug recovered and looked at Hawkmoth again. Scanning him and smiling when she saw the brooch hidden under the butterfly bowtie. Slowly gettin back onto her wobbling legs, she made her to way to her partner and told him where the brooch was located. With a nod, Chat and Ladybug went to grab it but got blasted away and landed on the floor. Hawkmoth walked over as Chat Noir started to recover and watch as he zeroed in on Ladybug. She was still on the floor and recovering. He guessed she hit her head harder than he did. The cat quickly jumped onto his feet thanks to a big adrenaline rush and kicked his dad away before he could grab his Lady. She stayed on the floor as he kept her under him. Giving her a chance to recover on her time.

If he could just grab the brooch in the next attack or somehow make it easy for Ladybug to grab it. Blocking an attack or maybe fighting his dad one on one to keep his mind off her. Then she could run in and grab it. Tearing it off and ending the battle. He knew she didn't want to fight and from how she was holding back, it was a sign. Ladybug didn't want to fight his dad. It was still a person mad with power. Once they got him free of it, they could run and let him refocus his mind on finding who he was. Adrien hoped it would be the case at least. Focusing on the battle again, he saw Hawkmoth standing and glaring at him. A silent challenge between the two. Before he accepted though, Chat Noir helped Ladybug stand and reclaimed his fallen staff. Once he was back between the two, he whispered his plan to her. She agreed with a nod and stepped back.

He grinned and showed Hawkmoth he was ready. Both ran at one another as Ladybug stayed in her spot. The idea was rushed but he did think of an edition should it not work out. Using the yoyo and its infinite wire as well as Ladybug's amazing skills without the use of her lucky charm. As his staff and the cane hit, Chair Noir put pressure against it. Pushing for dominance as Hawkmoth also pushed for it. This was what he expected and soon, he heard that familiar wire being shot out and moved his leg to have it go through his legs and wrap around Hawkmoth's legs. In a second, Chat Noir saw that his dad figured out what he did. Using the moment, he pushed Gabriel off balance and grabbed the brooch. Pulling it towards him as his dad fell back and releasing the transformation and flinging the brooch and Nooroo towards Ladybug.

Stepping back and over the wire that held his dad's legs together. He turned and ran to his lady's side to see her pull her yoyo wire free with the other hand holding Nooroo close with the kwami holding the brooch tightly. They couldn't waste any time now. The duo ran back to where the window was and saw the metal panel closing in. Chat grabbed his lady by the waist and used the baton with the same hand to send them flying at the window. His ring hand activating cataclysm at his command. Slamming it down onto the center tips of the still closing window, he destroyed the metal panels. Hearing his dad roar and scream as he jumped onto the ledge and then onto another roof. Running along them as fast as he could as a beep could be heard. Ladybug's time was up. They were lucky that it was no and not back in his dad's tower.

Now though, he had to get somewhere safe. The only thing he could think of was Mari's room but he didn't know if his parents were home and landing suddenly in there was just...it wasn't safe. Groaning, he looked around and spotted an open window of an apartment building. Much as he would love to disconcern its safety, he would have to take a risk. The cat jumped in just as Mari's transformation ended. Landing with Marinette in his arm as his faded away too. Both panting as Adrien saw Nooroo keep the brooch in his hands with Marinette holding him close. Tikki and Plagg flew to her purse and found the cheese and cookies to refuel themselves.

"My Lady, are you….okay?" Adrien asked, getting his breathing back to normal while looking around.

She didn't answer him but he wasn't looking her away. Mostly at the room for any signs of entry aside from the window. Only one door and it looked like this was a child's room or at least being converted into one. He hoped the parents to be didn't come in or weren't home. They were in civilian form with a kwami that Marinette refused to let go off.

"Yeah, just...tired. Where are we?" His lady finally spoke up.

"In a child's to be room. I hope the parents aren't home," Adrien said. "Oh right, my question."

"Can it wait?" Mari asked.

"No...it can't. I have to ask now before anything else happens," He said moving so that he was over her. "Will you move in with me?" Her face went from irritated to stunned. "I know. It's rushed. I know that there is a lot you need done but I got the house set up and blind approved. I have a yard for Francis. I can get a car or someone to drive us around until I can drive. I have money left to me by mom and dad in an account that they can't touch anymore. I even have money invested in products that are always used to keep money coming in."

Marinette stared ahead silently. Taking in what she was hearing before speaking at him. Asking him if he was serious but in a very low, clearly nervous tone. Like her mind was trying to process all that was going on, what had happened and now this.

"Just say yes or no My Lady," He said. "I promise you it won't hurt me."

"How can I say no…" She slowly smiled. "When the one I have loved asks me this? Can we let our kwami rest though before I...we go home?"

"Course we can My Lady," Adrien sighed, leaning down and kissing her. "Besides, we need a break too."

* * *

Landing on the outskirts of the city, Chat Noir looked to Ladybug as she landed. Nooroo still in her hand and held close to her. She was still very unsteady but once he got her inside. She could rest. Looking to their home and then at her, he got in front of her and held his hand out for her to take. Smiling as she gently accepted his offered hand and then moving to reveal what he had built. The minute she spotted it, he swore she could fly. The smile and stare at the home was enough to make his first night with her the best. It was about as big as it was on the outside and nothing really fancy since Marinette wasn't that kind of woman. Yet from how she looked and how she was taking in the house, he nailed what she liked on the head.

"You...had it built for me?" Marinette asked looking to him.

"Yep, do you like it?" Adrien asked.

"I love it!" She said hugging him with one arm. "It's beautiful."

"If you like the outside this much Princess," He said walking towards the door while taking her hand once again. "Just wait until you are inside."

He lead Ladybug inside and shut the door behind her.

* * *

 **TADA! It is done! Now...onto the next ML story of mine. And again...as for the sequel, I still don't know. Just give me time. Something will come to me.**


End file.
